


Deep Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Community: deadlettershome, Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Death, Epistolary, Gen, Last Letters, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Buffy writes a letter to Oz, telling him how much he means to her, and also wishes him well, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> I got the idea for this from the Dead Letters Home Challenge, and I decided to try it out for myself. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Deep Thoughts

I don’t know how to say this, but here goes. You see, I died from a vampire’s bite. Not Angel, not Spike and not Dracula. This was a different vampire. He was too fast, and before I knew it, I was laying on an operating table. They took me in for emergency surgery, but it was too late for me. I left my body behind, never to return to it or open my green eyes again. I am now dead. But before I pass on into the afterlife, I’ve been told that I should write a last letter to someone before I am able to enter. A piece of paper and a sparkly pink pen, which was given to me by someone who knew I secretly like that color, were placed in my hands. And, now, here I am.

Thanks, Oz. You were and always will be a great friend to the Scooby Gang, and me, of course. That one time when we were showing Faith around the old Sunnydale High School, and I said that you were a werewolf, I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell her all the details, since I didn’t know the whole story of how you became what you were (and now I wish I had asked you when I got the chance). So I said that it was a long story. But then you — with the “speaking few words” and taciturn approach to life — spoke up and said that you had gotten bit by a werewolf. I have to admit, I was taken a bit aback by your reply to that. I mean, you were so clever, and yet you didn’t make a big deal out of it.

Instead, you were just being you. The guitar playing. The fingernails painted in black nail polish. The deep thoughts within you. The way your words seemed to be so few. Your facial expressions, such as the quirk of an eyebrow or the twitch of a lower lip, would speak much louder than any number of words ever could.

And I have to admit, in high school, you always seemed to take me and Willow by surprise whenever you spoke. When you opened up your mouth and words flowed out, I somehow knew, as did Willow, that you always had something to say. It’s like you had that as a natural talent.

Your thoughts were quite something, too — as I remember from the time in high school when I was a senior and had gotten the power of telepathy from these unnamed telepath demons.

_“I am my thoughts. If they exist in her, Buffy contains everything that is me and she becomes me. I cease to exist.”_

I remember puzzling over those words back then, the minute I mentally heard them. They sure were quite deep, and still are, even now.

And I have to say one thing about you, Oz. If there is one saying that describes you perfectly, it’s this: “Still waters run deep.”

Well, werewolf or not, you still were special to all of us. Even me.

Good luck, Oz. I have a feeling you will need all the adventures you can possibly have.

**~Buffy**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
